<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s My Right to be Hellish by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453513">It’s My Right to be Hellish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Fury, Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Wears a Suit (Supernatural), Clothed Sex, Desperate Castiel (Supernatural), Desperate Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Porn, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641303">“I Still Get Jealous”</a> (can easily be read as a standalone fic!).<br/>After Dean has to fake flirt with a man on a case in order to take down a witch, Cas is burning with jealousy over someone else touching his boyfriend. Back at the motel, Dean corners Cas, telling him to take him to bed and show him who he really belongs to. Fueled by the Angelic fury and jealousy, Cas doesn’t just take Dean to bed; he vows to make Dean scream his name and orgasm as many times as possible until he remembers just who he belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s My Right to be Hellish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The long awaited Jealous!Cas smut sequel to my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641303">“I Still Get Jealous”</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One second they were against the motel wall, Dean pressing Cas into the door frame as they made out, and the next moment Cas was shoving them towards the bed with a strength that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Dean muttered, a shot of desire racing through him as Cas’ lips attacked his neck. In a matter of seconds, he felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of his knee, and before he could question what was happening, Cas was pushing him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas was quicker, catching Dean’s mouth in a searing kiss. Cas’ tongue was quickly sliding into his mouth, tangling with Dean’s and making it clear who was in control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart, gasping for air, Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, “You want angel fury? I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dean could even register what Cas said, his clothes were snapped away in the blink of an eye, leaving Dean bare and exposed. “Did- did you just-” Dean started to ask, but he cut himself off when his eyes locked with Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes were bright white, channeling his angel power. The power radiated like a hazy fog around them, pushing into every cell of Dean’s being and causing him to shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, Cas locked his hands around Dean’s wrist and tugged them up over his head. “You let someone else touch you. You. Belong. To. Me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cried out, arching into Cas’ touch. Cas, still fully dressed from his shoes to his trenchcoat, rubbed against Dean’s bare skin, sending a sharp shockwave of desire racing down his body. He bucked up into Cas’ touch, only Cas didn’t seem to like that very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say you could move?” Cas said, voice low and threatening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wished he could say he didn’t make a sound at that, but God, he couldn’t contain the whimper that slipped from his lips at Cas’ tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shuddered above him, angelic force wavering for a second before slamming back into place. “You know,” he said, sliding the knot of his tie down and pulling the tie over his head, “I think I like the idea of you tied up a little. Just so you know who you belong to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looped his tie around Dean’s wrists, keeping his arms above his head, and Dean moaned, slamming his eyes shut as he sucked in a sharp lungful of air in an attempt to not cream himself just from Cas tying his wrists with his tie. God, if he’d thought he’d been turned on earlier at the bar, that was nothing to how rock hard he was right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never again. Not ever is anyone else going to touch you except for me,” Cas said, mouth trailing down Dean’s arms, teeth scratching and tongue leaving a burning trail in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean choked out, gritting his teeth as all his senses surged into overload. “Just you, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the time I’m through with you tonight, you’ll definitely be swearing it’s just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moaned at the implication of Cas’ words, arching up into Cas and biting down on his lip as the surge of desire almost consumed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say about moving?” Cas said, pushing his hands down into Dean’s hips to pin him back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could feel Cas tapping into his angel strength, because when he tried to writhe under Cas’ hold, he couldn’t move. And that was even more erotic, which just pushed Dean closer to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, oh fuck. Cas. I can’t. You’re gonna make me-” Dean broke off with a moan as Cas leaned down, mouth attaching to his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna make you what, Dean? Gonna make you come? Oh trust me, that’s the idea. You said you couldn’t get it up for that man at the bar? We’re gonna see just how many times you can get it up for me,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear. He then slotted his thigh in between Dean’s legs, and grinded down, rubbing his clothed leg against Dean’s bare cock as he caught Dean’s mouth in a filthy kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean was so on edge, so horny and needy, that the combined sensation was too much. He came in a sharp burst, crying out Cas’ name into the angel’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moved his thigh against Dean, adding sensation until Dean was panting and wriggling, trying to get away from the overstimulation. Cas gave him just a few seconds to catch his breath and come down from the high before he started grinding his own erection into Dean’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is mine,” Cas said, his mouth hovering just out of reach of Dean’s. “Making you come. Seeing your blissed out face. Mine. No one else gets to see you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean panted out, arching up to reconnect their mouths. Indulging him, Cas licked his way into Dean’s mouth, rubbing his tongue over Dean’s before pulling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I didn’t even get to get my hands on you for you to come. I think I need to remind you who your dick belongs to,” Cas said, smirk on his lips and he moved down the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean barely registered the words before Cas’ mouth was wrapping around the head of his cock. “Fuck!” Dean cried, caught between overstimulation and the need to buck his hips to slide his cock further into Cas’ sinfully gorgeous mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas instantly hollowed his cheeks, sliding down Dean’s dick in one slick slide. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, immediately trying to move his arms down so he could tangle his hands into Cas’ hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled off with an obscene pop, ripping a moan from Dean’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands back above your head or I’m not blowing you,” Cas said, teeth nipping at Dean’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Dean choked out as he moved his hands back up the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will, don’t you worry. Gonna make sure you know who your ass belongs to,” Cas said, trailing a finger down over Dean’s hole before disappearing just as fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean cried, pushing down into Cas’ fleeting touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled, low and dark, sending a sharp bolt of arousal down Dean’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so needy, Dean. It really is quite the sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… you…” Dean panted out as Cas licked a stripe up his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Cas took Dean back into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside of Dean’s dick as he bobbed down. He quickly pulled back and slid down again, taking a little more of Dean’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm wet heat of Cas’ mouth was indescribable, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from snapping his hips until he was pushing further into Cas’ mouth. Dean distantly thought Cas was going to pull off and reprimand him again, but instead he let Dean push forward until his dick hit the back of Cas’ throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out, sharp pools of desire quickly traveling south. Never in his life had he managed to come and get this hard this fast again, but this was Cas, and if Cas was hot before, Cas with his angel-fury-fueled-libido was even hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas set a fast pace sliding down Dean’s cock, alternating between lapping his tongue across the head and letting his teeth graze across the bulging veins as he bobbed back down. Every now and then, his hands came up to cup Dean’s balls, giving just enough pressure to have Dean’s head spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean gasped out. It was all he was capable of saying at this point; just Cas’ name over and over again like a prayer. And Cas was basking in it, sucking and rolling his tongue over his dick every time his name fell from Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several long and delicious minutes of Cas sliding up and down his cock, Cas let Dean snap his hips down again and his dick bumped the back of Cas throat. Cas swallowed around him, and Dean cried out in ecstasy, arching up off the bed as he came violently down Cas’ throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned out, as bright light burst across his vision in dazzling sparks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed down on the bed, gasping for air as the dizzy drunken feeling of euphoria dragged him into a syrupy thick haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he blinked his eyes open again, Cas was hovering over him, mouth on his throat; placing open-mouthed kisses to sweat-slick skin. “Cas,” Dean said, the word feeling heavy on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled away, looking down at Dean with a wicked smirk. “Angel fury still a turn on for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned, body arching up into Cas’ even though his skin burned from the stimulation. “Cas please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked, pressing the question into Dean’s lips as he slotted their mouths together, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth until all Dean could taste was himself on Cas’ tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Cas pulled away, Dean’s head was spinning and the aching need was building up all over again. In a slow movement, Cas slotted his still clothed leg between Dean’s again, grinding his thigh against Dean’s sensitive dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna tell what you want? Or am I gonna have to tease it out of you?” Cas purred into Dean’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Dean gasped, closing his eyes and rolling his hips down into Cas’ thigh. “Fuck me. Shit, please. Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas paused, as if he were contemplating Dean’s request. “You have come twice so far. What do you think? Can I make you come for a third time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in his life had he come so many times in such a short time span, but God, if there was anyone who could ever make him do it, it was Cas. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Cas. “Just fuck me, Cas. Been waiting for it all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked, reaching out to the drawer of the bedside table for the lube. “Now there’s the Dean I know. Demanding and horny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get on with it,” Dean said, writhing on the bed to catch Cas’ attention. “Thought you were gonna show me that I belonged to you and not that dick at the bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popping open the bottle of lube, Cas coated his fingers and moved down to Dean’s hole. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming my name real soon, Dean.” Sliding his hand down, Cas immediately slipped two fingers into Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean moaned, grinding down onto Cas’ fingers even though it burned slightly. The wave of pleasure quickly followed the burn, and Dean wanted more, more, more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean chanted, rolling his hips down as Cas scissored his fingers before sliding in a third in quick succession. “Hurry up. God Cas, would you just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel moved his fingers faster, quick thrusts in and out of Dean’s hole. It was sloppy, and Dean could see Cas’ fury slipping, replaced by arousal and a wanton need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both past the point of the foreplay now. Cas had dragged it out too long, and now it was just sharp lust and desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clothes. Now.” Dean hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. “Gonna fuck you just like this; still fully dressed. Want you to feel the burn of my clothes on your skin as I fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes,” Dean cried, moving his hands towards Cas before realizing he was still tied up. “Cas please God if I can’t touch you I’m going to lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Cas tugged at the knot in the tie, releasing Dean’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second his hands were free from the tie, Dean lurched forward, fingers tangling into Cas’ hair as he pulled the angel down into a filthy kiss. “Been wanting to do that all night,” Dean panted against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groaned, tongue pressing against Dean’s as they met in the middle of their next kiss. The angel indulged Dean for a few more long seconds before he pulled away, pushing Dean back down on the bed. His hands shook as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darting his hand out, Dean snatched the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. A groan was ripped from his throat when Cas bowed his head, letting Dean coat his dick in the lube. After a few quick strokes, Dean threw the rest of the bottle onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in me. Now. Right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” Cas said, one hand pushing Dean’s chest down while the other lined his cock up to Dean’s hole. Without any hesitation, Cas snapped his hips forward, pushing fully into Dean in one sharp move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw his head back with a loud moan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean gasped. He reached out, hands grasping onto the back of Cas’ trenchcoat, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was so fucking hot Dean thought he might come then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dean could ask, Cas pulled back and slammed forward again, so hard the bed shook. “Yes, yes,” Cas groaned, before he was reaching his hand down to wrap around Dean’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, I won’t-” Dean started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” Cas said. And then he was pounding into Dean, pace fast and brutal as he jerked Dean off in the same quick strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The onslaught of sensations was overwhelming Dean’s senses until he couldn’t distinguish one from the next. Cas was fucking into him rough and fast, the bed squeaking on its frame and smacking loudly against the wall with every one of Cas’ thrusts. The trenchcoat and Cas’ suit was rubbing up against every inch of Dean’s skin, sending sharp waves of pleasure through every nerve in Dean’s body. Even looking up at Cas, fully clothed yet fucking into him with an almost animalistic ferocity, was such a juxtaposition it fully consumed Dean with arousal so thick it burned. That combined with the rough way Cas was jerking him off; hand slick with sweat and lube, and thumb rubbing over the head on every other stroke, it was the most erotic thing Dean had ever experienced in his whole life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles white with how hard Dean was gripping Cas’ trenchcoat, he used the leverage to drive his hips down into Cas’ thrusts. Cas grunted loudly into the crook of Dean’s neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hissed, teeth scraping along Dean’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every thrust of Cas’ cock into Dean, Dean bucked his hips down, meeting each stroke with a twist of his own hips. They both cried out at the sensation, scrambling to find each other’s mouths so they could sloppily kiss through each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt like he was going to combust. Cas was everywhere around him; angel fury still simmering in every single slam of Cas’ cock into him. He was so turned on it ached; a powerful need ripping through his body as he balanced on the precipice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean moaned against Cas’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of their skin slapping together consumed the air in the room; Cas pounding into him with a speed no human could ever even come close to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, fuck, Dean,” Cas cried, twisting his hips slightly as he thrust back in with a sharp snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, heels digging into the silky smooth pants of Cas’ suit. The new angle caused Cas to pound straight into Dean’s prostrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cried out in ecstasy, pushing Cas further into him as he chased the high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got the hint, and immediately started pounding into Dean with even more fervor. The air was filled with sharp cries and guttural moans. Cas’ hand flew over Dean’s cock, desperate to push him over the edge. “Come on, Dean, come on,” Cas hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, just, need-” Dean begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas quickly shifted, making sure to go deep and hard as he drilled into Dean. As he bottomed out, he ran his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock and slotted their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean screamed into Cas’ mouth, and then he tumbled over the edge, coming over Cas’ hand and across his chest in thick ropes. Cas barely managed to pull out and fuck into Dean with one final stroke before he barreled into his own release, coming deep inside of Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure was so overwhelming, so intoxicating and euphoric, that Dean momentarily blacked out. When he blinked his eyes open again, chest still heaving, Cas was plastered against his side, panting wetly into Dean’s neck and nosing behind Dean’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head back, eyes flickering over Dean’s face. “Dean. That was-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” Dean said, his whole body aching with the most delicious burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too far?” Cas asked, pushing himself up so he was hovering over Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, arms wrapping around Cas’ back and tugging him down until he was pressed against Dean’s chest. “God no. That was the best fuck of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled, leaning down to kiss Dean; slow and teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what angel fury does to you in the sack, I’m going to make you jealous more often,” Dean grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No the fuck you aren’t,” Cas said, shooting Dean a sharp look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flashed Cas a lazy smirk, hands moving up to push the trenchcoat off of Cas’ shoulders. “Not that I didn’t like you fucking me like this, because God that was the hottest thing you’ve ever done, but there’s way too many layers of clothing on you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not seriously pushing for another round, are you?” Cas asked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, tugging at Cas’ suit jacket with sluggish hands. “No. ‘M so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. Just want to lay down with you and sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we take a shower first? You’re covered in sweat and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas? Shut up,” Dean muttered around a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fond smile, Cas carefully stripped the rest of his clothes and curled up on the bed next to Dean; grabbing the sheets and tugging them up over both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tucked his head into the crook of Cas’ neck, nuzzling behind his ear and letting out a content sigh. “Cas?” Dean asked, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M yours. Love you,” Dean murmured, voice thick as sleep began to creep up on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s words soothed the last ebbing traces of Cas’ jealous angel fury; leaving a warm glow in his chest. “Love you too, Dean,” Cas said, voice soft and tender, even though the angel knew his boyfriend was already asleep; snoring quietly into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com">@multifandom-fanatic</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>